


Up In Twenty

by sarcasticfluentry



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Spencer, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU is on a case out of town and Spencer's heat is due in a few days; after watching his mate receive unwelcome advances from several Alpha officers, Derek reminds everyone who Spencer belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> a/b/o is problematic bla bla bla
> 
> it's also v steamy so.
> 
> if you're affiliated with the show "criminal minds" please PLEASE lord don't read this

“I think going over there and _peeing_ on him would be less obvious at this point.”

“Excuse me?” Morgan asks, rubbing his eyes and trying to ignore the headache clawing its way through his head.

Emily snorts and repeats herself. “Seriously, Derek, what’s your deal today?”  
_Oh._ Maybe Derek isn’t being as subtle as he thinks when it comes to keeping an eye on Spencer from across the room. “I, uh - it’s Reid.”

“I gathered as much,” Prentiss says slowly, like she’s talking to a child. “I’m surprised he hasn’t combusted from how hard you’re staring at him. Did you guys have a fight or something?”

“What? No, no,” says Morgan, feeling his chest clench as Reid tips his head back and laughs. He stares at the long expanse of the younger man’s throat, zeroing in on the smooth, waxy scar near his pulse point that proves Reid is _his._ Fuck. “His heat’s due in a couple days.”

“Oh,” Emily says knowingly. She tilts her head to the side, scenting the air, and then decides, “Yeah, now that you mention it, I can kind of smell-”

“Don’t,” Derek growls, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he slumps back in his desk chair. “I - fuck.”

“Hey, it doesn’t mean that you get to act all feral at work if it’s still a couple days away. Isn’t _he_ the one who’s supposed to be distracted, not _you?”_

“I’m usually not,” Morgan insists. He’s edging close to a whine, actually, which is very unbecoming for an Alpha. He blames Prentiss. “He just - we’ve never been on a case when this has happened before, and-”

He cuts off, anger growing in his chest as the local Alpha police officer who’s been chatting Spencer up for the last fifteen minutes leans in and whispers something in his ear. Reid smiles and blushes, his eyelashes fluttering as he swallows convulsively.

“Look, don’t blame Reid,” Prentiss says, dragging Morgan out of his trance. “I’m sure he doesn’t really know what’s going on.”

“I’m not blaming Reid,” Derek insists, accidentally snapping a pen in half when the officer - Brian? Bryant? - tucks a strand of hair behind Reid’s ear, making the omega duck his head down and bite his lip.

“Look,” Emily cuts in quickly, “let’s just… let’s just keep whittling down the suspect list. Keep busy, alright? Do we have any idea what neighborhoods of the city the unsub is most likely to live in?”

Morgan’s gripping the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles are turning white. “That was - what Reid was supposed to be consulting with - _Brian_ about.”

“Bryant,” Prentiss corrects him.

“I don’t give a _fuck,”_ Derek growls quietly as the desk gives an ominous _creak._

“Um, am I interrupting something?” JJ asks, arriving at their workstation with another stack of files.

Derek ignores her, his eyes narrowing as the other Alpha "casually" stretches his arms above his head, showing off his muscles and posturing for _Derek's_ distracted omega.

“Jayje, just consider yourself lucky your Alpha doesn’t work in the BAU with you,” he can hear Prentiss saying. “I don’t think Reid’s had a moment to himself in years.”

JJ snickers; Derek’s about to retort, maybe say something about how JJ doesn’t get herself into nearly as much trouble as Spencer does, but then Bryant reaches out to run a hand through Spencer’s hair and before he's aware of it Derek’s letting out a growl loud enough to stop the entire office in its tracks.

It’s quiet for a second as Morgan stares at the pair of them: Bryant, arrogant and smug, and Spencer, wide-eyed and dazed from the light beginnings of his heat.

Then, from where he’d been standing and talking with the police chief, Hotch barks, “Morgan, Reid, conference room, now.”

Reid skitters away from Bryant, who had slowly been backing him up against a nearby desk, and follows Hotch. Derek follows, fully intending on drawing the blinds to the conference room, but Hotch beats him to it as Derek closes the door. Their unit chief, also an Alpha, doesn’t appear to be affected by Reid’s pre-heat scent, but his superb, almost unnatural amount of control is one of the reasons he’s in charge of their team.

“Get it together,” is all he has to say to them. “I understand that you’re both distracted, but we have three missing women to find.”

“Hotch,” Derek starts, “you didn’t see that guy, he was all over-”

“I did see him and I’ll be sure to speak with Chief Martin about his behavior,” Hotch interrupts him. “Reid, I understand you’re close to your heat, but we need your head in this for as long as you can manage it. Do you understand?”

Spencer nods, bottom lip between his teeth.

“Now I’m going to give you each a twenty minute break in here, by yourselves, with the curtains drawn and the door locked,” Hotch says meaningfully, his face still stern, “and after that I want this case to have your full attention until we decide as a group to retire for the night, is that clear?”

“Crystal,” says Morgan, heart already pounding with anticipation.

Hotch nods, then heads for the door. “Twenty minutes,” he repeats one more time, and then, with a slam of the door, they’re alone.

“Spencer-” Morgan starts.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Reid stammers, cutting him off and slumping into a chair like a puppet with its strings cut. “I didn’t - didn’t want - but it was so easy to just let it happen - actually, it was upsetting how easy it was-”

“Shhh, pretty boy, it’s okay,” Derek soothes him, rubbing his back in small circles.

“I can - I can _feel_ it creeping up on me,” says Spencer miserably. “I don’t want - but I feel like I can’t focus, and it’s driving me _crazy,_ Derek, _please.”_

Morgan nods, still rubbing Reid’s back as he comes up with a plan. They only have twenty minutes, but that should be enough time for Morgan to take care of his mate, to gently dominate Reid just enough so he can focus again and stave off the heat for a few more days.

“You want me to take care of you?” he asks quietly, _need_ simmering just under the surface of his skin. He’s being gentle now, sure, but all that’s going to change as soon as they fall into each other.

Reid nods, his lower lip trembling. “Derek - I need - I _need-”_

“Shh, I know what you need, baby,” Derek whispers.

He wraps his hand ever-so-softly around Spencer’s throat, lining his fingers up so his thumb’s pressed against his mating mark. Derek brushes over it with his thumb, feeling the smooth scar out and applying very gentle pressure, and the result is instantaneous - Reid’s head tips back and a relieved, almost silly smile makes its way onto his face.

“Ohhh, baby,” Morgan coos. His pants are starting to feel a little tight at the display of pure trust from his omega. “See, it’s gonna be alright. Just need to get messed up a little, right?”

He presses a little harder on the mating mark and Spencer’s eyes blink open, wide and dilated. Derek smiles at him, then abandons rubbing his back in favor of stroking over his cheek. He rubs his thumb over Spencer’s lips, the lower one swollen from how much the omega’s been nibbling on it, and gasps quietly in pleasure when Spencer lazily sucks just the tip of his thumb into his mouth.

It’s so perfect, so peaceful, that Morgan nearly yelps when Reid’s fingers fly to his pants and start undoing his belt.

“Hey, hey, don’t get greedy,” he chuckles, batting Reid’s hands away. “I’m calling the shots here, remember? That’s what you need.”

Reid swallows hard, whining low in his throat as he tries to go for Morgan’s belt again. Morgan sighs, because it’s _really fucking hard_ to say no to Spencer in any circumstances, but especially when he’s like this.

“Alright, pretty boy, get on your knees,” he murmurs, undoing his belt himself as Reid slides gracelessly to the ground, cheeks flushed in anticipation. “I’m not gonna go easy on you, though.”

Spencer just giggles, looking like there’s nothing he wants more, and Derek can’t help the way his dick twitches at that. He pulls his cock out through his boxers, giving himself a few quick pumps to get to full hardness as Spencer whines and licks his lips.

Morgan pulls away, however, when Reid leans forward on his knees and moves to wrap his hands around Morgan’s cock.

“Nuh-uh, don’t even think about it,” Derek chastises him. “Hands behind your back and keep 'em there, and stay still - you’re gonna take what I give you.”

Reid shudders and licks his lips again, crossing his wrists behind his back as he wobbles on his knees. Morgan takes a couple steps forward and threads a hand through his hair, tugging sharply just to watch his pretty mouth fall open in a gasp. He knows that the rougher he is with Spencer now, the more focused and clear-headed the omega will be after he’s had a few orgasms.

He moves forward just a little bit more, frowning when Spencer cranes his neck in a desperate attempt to lick at the head of his cock.

“Stay _still,”_ he hisses, tugging even harder until Reid whimpers in pain. Only then does he allow himself to move into position, tapping his cock over Reid’s plump lower lip a few times before pushing forward and groaning at the wet warmth that surrounds him.

“Mmmm,” Spencer moans. The sound is muffled as Morgan presses his cock deeper, feeling Reid strain against the grip on his hair in an effort to take more of him.

Derek chuckles. “God, you’re not being very good today, are you, baby? You _want_ me to punish you?”

Reid moans and nods, rolling his hips forward against nothing as the room becomes perfumed with the smell of his slick. Morgan gets even harder, if that’s possible.

“Would you behave if I fucked your mouth?” Derek coos, wrapping his other hand around Reid’s throat to press against his mating mark. Spencer’s eyes roll back in his head and his scent gets even stronger. “You’d be a good boy? Would you?”

Reid mumbles something - it sounds like “please” - around his cock, then flutters his tongue in a way that makes Morgan groan.

“Alright, pretty boy, let’s go,” Derek grins, rubbing over his mating mark one more time before fisting both hands in his hair. He pulls Spencer’s head forward and growls in pleasure as he feels himself hit the back of the omega’s throat once, twice, three times. “God, baby, that’s it. Can you take more? Can you take me deeper?” Reid whimpers, and it makes Morgan laugh. “I know, I know, stupid question. Always want more of this.”

He pushes deeper without giving Spencer time to respond, hissing out a breath when Spencer gags but then opens up beautifully for him, taking Derek into his throat. The smell of him is getting cloying - not heat, but close to it, and Morgan wonders if anyone outside the conference room can smell it to. His chest swells when he realizes that he hopes they _can_ smell his mate, because _he’s_ the only one who gets to touch him like this, Spencer is _his._

Morgan picks up a faster rhythm with his thrusts, gripping Reid’s hair harder as he fucks his mouth. The rougher he is with him, the more Reid visibly relaxes, and by the time five minutes have passed, Morgan’s embarrassingly close to coming and he’s pretty sure that his hands in Reid’s hair are the only thing keeping the omega upright.

“That’s enough,” he mutters, his voice startlingly low even to his own ears.

He pulls Reid’s head back, but as soon as his cock is out of Spencer’s mouth, the omega whines brokenly and tries to lean forward again.

“Shh, sweetheart.”

“Please,” Spencer croaks, spreading his legs as wide as his dress pants will allow even as he stays obediently on his knees. Morgan sees a small wet spot where the tip of his cock is straining at the fabric, and curses himself for not instructing Reid to take his pants off sooner.

“Hey, pretty boy, take your pants off,” he urges him, gently tugging Spencer to his feet. “C’mon, boxers too.”

Reid scrambles to obey, tripping over his feet and wobbling on shaky legs as he shucks off his pants and boxers all at once. His scent gets much, _much_ stronger, and Morgan drags him close with a groan, nosing against his neck and sucking on his mating mark.

Spencer groans loudly, squirming against him and stumbling out of his clothes as he tries to get closer. His cock brushes against Derek’s and it’s _dripping_ wet, and though it’s definitely caused by his upcoming heat, Derek knows that it’s partly because Spencer really, really gets off on sucking cock.

“Let’s keep going,” Morgan says, knowing from previous discussions that, when he’s like this, Reid becomes uncomfortable when prompted to make decisions. “You’re gonna come with my cock down your throat, know you love that.”

Spencer falls to his knees so fast that Derek winces, thankful for even the threadbare carpet in the conference room that provides some protection for his omega’s knees.

“Touch yourself,” Derek tells him, guiding his cock back to Spencer’s swollen lips. After some thought on what would really make Spencer come undone, he adds, “And no coming until I say you can, alright? You tell me when you’re close.”

Reid’s eyes are huge as Morgan pushes inside his mouth, his hands not behind his back this time but working desperately between his legs instead.

“Oh, yeah, that’s it,” Morgan purrs, pushing a little deeper and gritting his teeth when Spencer gags and then moans in pleasure, his hand speeding up on his cock. “Deeper, deeper - _fuck,_ yeah, just like that. Wish I could have you like this all the time.”

Reid closes his eyes and exhales harshly through his nose, moaning around Morgan’s cock.

“You’d love that,” Derek pushes. He’s being a little mean, using dirty talk that he knows for a fact pushes all of Reid’s buttons and then some, but he wants to rough him up a little bit, _needs_ his omega to come at least twice and only has twenty minutes to do it. “You’d love it if you could stay under my desk keeping my cock warm all day.”

Reid mumbles something that sounds like “oh god” around his dick, tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes. _Christ,_ Morgan wishes they had more than twenty minutes.

"Your mouth feels so good," he praises his omega, starting to move his hips so he doesn't hurt Spencer's neck by moving his head. _"Fuck._ Remember that night you took me all the way?"

Spencer whines enthusiastically and tries to press forward, his arm moving so fast it's almost a blur.

"Shh, not today, baby boy," Derek chastises him. "Need you to be able to talk after this. Don't wanna hurt you." Spencer whines again and Derek laughs, his toes curling in his shoes. "You like it when it hurts, I know, but what kind of an Alpha would I be if I let you walk out there sounding like the cock-hungry little slut you are?"

Morgan almost winces - he always feels bad talking like this - but Reid's eyes roll back and he gags on the cock in his mouth with his enthusiasm. He's trying to say something, sounding almost frantic, and after a second Derek realizes he's asking for permission to come.

"You think you deserve it? You think you deserve to come?"

Reid nods frantically, moans vibrating around Morgan's cock as he takes it further down his throat. He tries to say something that sounds like "please," but ends up choking as more tears slip down his cheeks.

"Hold off for a little bit, baby, show me how good you can be," Morgan encourages him, tugging on his hair and watching as the pain and his words make Reid's eyes roll back into his head. "Fuck, oh, _fuck_ you feel so good."

Spencer's gone completely silent - Derek can tell he hasn't come yet, but he seems to be focusing all his energy on obeying Derek's command. On being a good omega.

"Good omega," Morgan tells him, watching with satisfaction as Reid's brows furrow and the younger man submits completely with a small whimper. _God,_ much longer and Morgan's going to come himself, and he doesn't want that - he's saving his jizz for where he knows Reid really needs it. "You can come, pretty boy, go on."

Spencer's whole body seizes up and he comes with a ragged groan that cuts off abruptly when Derek pushes his cock down his throat. Derek bites his lip and tries not to groan too loudly, but Spencer's throat is convulsing around him and the scent of omega - _Reid's_ scent - is suddenly five times stronger and _fuck,_ he's so fucking _pretty-_

_"Spencer,_ baby," he groans, fists tightening in the younger man's hair. He doesn't come, but it takes a Herculean effort.

Morgan lets go of Reid ten seconds later when he starts actually _trying_ to pull off his cock for the first time since he got on his knees. Reid slumps back onto his heels, blinking rapidly and coughing twice before a blissed-out smile steals its way across his face.

"Was that good, pretty boy?" Morgan asks fondly.

Spencer nods, coughing again before he croaks out, "Very."

His hands are covered in come.

Derek looks at his watch. "Alright, we have ten minutes left." Spencer pouts, still working on getting his breath back. "I know, baby, I know. You feel a little better, though?”

“A little,” Spencer says quietly, wiping his hands on his thighs. His cock is still hard, though, and Morgan knows he can’t let the omega go back out there looking like that. Plus there’s the fact that he’s probably-

“You wet back there, too?”

Some part of Morgan hopes for a shred of lucidity, hopes that Reid will give some sort of snarky response (because of _course_ he’s wet, he’s nearing heat and just _came_ ) or at least roll his eyes, but Spencer just mewls and nods, dragging himself up and bending over the conference table. Presenting himself.

Derek sucks in a loud breath, his cock throbbing. “Sweetheart-”

“Please, god, _please_ Derek, just make it better,” Spencer pleads, looking over his shoulder self-consciously.

Morgan’s behind him in a fraction of a second, stroking soothingly over the long expanse of his back. When his hands reach the bottom of Spencer's shirt and hit bare skin, he looks down for the first time and a growl rumbles in his throat when he sees the omega's hole, wet and dark pink even though it's been untouched all day. Derek reaches down and swipes his thumb through the mess of slick collecting in the crease of his ass and Spencer _keens,_ shoving back hard.

"What did I say about being greedy?" Morgan snaps, realizing he's going to have to be a little more forceful and rough with his mate if he wants Reid to get better. “If you were still wearing your pants you would’ve made ‘em all messy.”

Before Reid can respond, Morgan drops to his knees and licks a fat stripe over his hole, shuddering at the first delicious taste of his mate’s slick. He uses his hands to pry Spencer’s legs apart, opening him up so Morgan can get himself deeper, _bury_ himself in Reid’s scent.

His head is spinning and his cock is so hard it _hurts,_ but he reminds himself to stay focused, because if _Derek’s_ going out of his mind with lust, it’s nothing compared to the way Spencer must feel. The younger man is moaning loudly, his legs weak and shaky, and as Derek laps happily at his hole and the surrounding slick skin, he can hear Spencer crying his name.

He teases his tongue at the tight ring of muscle; he’s not planning on opening Reid up because he’s not planning on fucking him, so Morgan lets himself really relish in the feeling and applies only tickling pressure a few seconds at a time.

Reid is gasping and trying to straighten up, _“Pleasepleaseplease”_ falling from his mouth as Morgan reaches a hand up to press down on his back, stilling him. When Spencer keeps squirming, though, Derek pulls back entirely and spanks him lightly right over his twitching hole.

_“Ahhn,”_ Reid shrieks. His voice has a manic edge to it that makes Morgan grin darkly. “No, please - I’m sorry-”

“What’s the matter?” Derek teases, spanking him again - just enough to sting momentarily, not hard enough to cause any real pain. His fingers come away wet and Spencer makes a pitiful crooning sound. “You want my tongue back?”

“No,” Reid sobs. “Your knot, want your _knot.”_

“God, baby, I can’t wait to knot this sweet little ass when we get back to the hotel,” Morgan purrs, spanking his hole one last time before leaning back in and sucking a kiss over the swollen rim. There’s a moan as a new gush of wetness spills over his tongue, slick and sweet, but eventually Morgan remembers that he’s supposed to be cleaning Reid up, not making him even messier.

He redoubles the efforts of his lips and tongue, but only a minute passes before Derek realizes that it’s a lost cause. Spencer’s bucking back into his mouth and speaking only in half-formed syllables now, so Derek abandons eating him out in favor of standing up and leaning over him, looping an arm around his chest.

_“Yes,”_ Reid hisses, pressing back and making them both shudder as Morgan’s hard cock snubs up against him, right where Morgan knows he wants it. _Needs_ it _._ “Fuck me, fuck me-”

“Soon,” Derek promises. He rocks his hips forward, letting his cock glide through the slick seam of Reid’s ass. God, he wants to fuck inside more than _anything,_ but he refuses to knot Spencer in any place that doesn’t have at least two locks on the doors, and it would _definitely_ take more than the twenty allotted minutes for them to finish. So instead he rocks forward again, holding Spencer fast as the younger man desperately tries to push back and take him inside. “Gonna make you come a couple more times, baby, alright? Then I’m gonna come inside you.”

Reid groans loudly, almost a snarl, and Morgan fans the flames by reaching up and plucking at both of his sensitive nipples in turn. The poor omega’s arms give out where they’re braced on the table and Morgan follows him down, pressing him further into the table and pinching insistently at his nipple. His ass is so wet now there’s almost no friction at all as Derek rubs against him; finally, Derek takes pity on him, leans down and sucks _hard_ at the mating mark on the side of Spencer’s neck.

_“Derek,”_ Spencer chokes out, his whole body shaking even though the attention to his mating mark is meant to be soothing. He bends his back into an arch that seems painful as he pushes his ass up impossibly further, and Derek’s inner Alpha _sings_ with triumph at having gotten his mate into such a trusting, submissive position.

He has a free arm - his other one is trapped under Reid’s feverish, trembling chest - so Morgan reaches down below the table, purring against Reid’s throat as he prepares to reward his omega for his efforts.

The second his hand closes around Spencer’s dripping cock, Spencer sucks in a huge breath and his body goes rigid; Derek has just enough presence of mind to wrench his other arm free and clap a hand over Reid’s mouth, and a second later Reid screams into his hand as his orgasm is milked out of him. Morgan’s in heaven, absolute heaven, he _loves_ making Reid come and now the rest of the police station knows it, because Reid’s loud even with a hand over his mouth.

He takes a deep breath, his mouth watering, then bites very gently at Spencer's throat as he picks up the pace of his hand. It's covered in Spencer's release and Morgan can tell he's coming down from his orgasm, but Morgan isn't done with him yet.

"One more, pretty boy, one more," he encourages, kissing the mark before straightening up a bit.

"Can't," Reid's insisting against his hand. "Can't, _can't-"_

"Yes you can," Morgan smiles, taking his hand off of Reid's mouth so he can hold the omega down against the table and make sure he doesn't squirm away. "I think you need it, don't you? If you wanna stop just say so, but - _oh,_ shit, baby, that's it, fuck my hand. You're so good, pretty boy, _god_ you're so good-"

"Der- _ek,"_ Reid slurs, his upper body slumped on the conference table as he weakly moves his hips. "Hurts."

This used to make Morgan nervous, but now he knows what pre-heat Reid means by "hurts" - and it certainly isn't "stop."

"I know, baby boy, you'll get it when you come again, I promise," he says. “And then again at the hotel, you can come on my cock as many times as you want.”

He strokes his dick a few times to make sure he's close, right on the edge, before dropping to his knees and taking his hand off Spencer's cock. "Keep touching yourself, gotta clean you up."

Reid whines, quick to grab his dick when Morgan lets go of it. His ass is obscenely wet when Derek spreads him open, cock twitching as he leans in and tries to clean him up without giving him much stimulation.

"Gonna give you what you need," he murmurs after a bit, flicking his tongue out to tease Spencer's entrance. "Gonna fill that pretty ass with come so you can keep it inside you. You nice and tight for me?"

Spencer wails and his scent intensifies. He must be close.

"Asked you a question, pretty boy," Morgan growls. He flattens his hand and hits Reid's right ass cheek with a resounding _smack_ that makes the younger man's whole body jerk. "You nice and tight for me, baby?"

"G-god," Reid slurs, "yes - yes I - _ah-"_

Derek brushes the pad of his finger across his twitching hole and makes an appreciative sound, a low rumble in his throat that can just be heard over the slick sound of Reid's hand working his dick. “Good, that’s good. You’re so good.”

He really can’t wait to knot Spencer when they get back to the hotel. _Jesus._

“Derek, I’m - _nnnh,_ gonna - I’m gonna-”

“You’re gonna what?” Morgan grins, smacking his ass again and watching as it jiggles slightly. Then he buries his face in Reid’s ass one last time, groaning and tonguing over his entrance, before taking pity on him and standing up.

Spencer’s completely past words now, his scent so strong that Derek’s not sure if there’s any oxygen left in the room, and he nearly shrieks into his own arm when Derek presses the tip of his cock against his hole. Just like that he’s coming for the third time, his hole clenching wetly against the head of Derek’s cock, desperately trying to draw him inside - but Derek has to stay concentrated, rumbling out a growl as he jacks himself with short, focused strokes.

In just a few seconds he’s ready to tip over the edge; if the events of the past twenty minutes hadn’t been enough, the visual of his large, dark cock between Spencer’s pale cheeks is enough to do him in. Morgan holds himself steady, gripping Reid’s ass to steady himself as his orgasm rolls over him like a tidal wave.

He holds himself there, Reid’s moans echoing in his ears as he comes inside the younger man. Morgan’s not pressing in enough to stretch him out, so Reid will be able to hold it inside him for at least a few minutes, and he _groans_ loudly at the knowledge that he’s filling his mate with come.

_Mine,_ he thinks with satisfaction, _mine mine mine._

It’s silent for a minute after they both finish; once Derek gets his breath back, he drops to his knees once more and does a final cursory swipe of his tongue over Spencer’s ass to make sure he’s sufficiently clean. He can’t help the purring moans that are pouring out of him, though, knowing that his come’s inside, and he kisses once, twice, three times over Spencer’s hole before the omega swats him away.

“Feel better?” Morgan asks as he stands up.

“A lot,” Reid answers.

His voice is clear again, like he’s back in his own head, and he stands up on shaky legs to let Morgan wrap him in a hug.

“Thank you,” whispers Reid. “You’re so good to me.”

Morgan laughs. “It’s not exactly a chore for me to take care of you, in case you didn’t notice.”

“Mmm.”

When Derek turns him around and leans in for a kiss, though, Spencer makes a face after only a few seconds. “Your face is all messy.”

“And whose fault is that?” Derek teases him.

A pink blush spreads across Spencer’s already flushed cheeks.

“But yeah, I have to go to the bathroom anyway to clean up. And so do you.”

“Not yet,” Spencer pouts.

Morgan raises an eyebrow as they both start to get dressed. “You got, like, ten minutes tops until you have to… you know…” He waves a hand around indistinctly in a way that he hopes indicates “until you have to clean my come out of your ass so it doesn’t stain the seat of your pants.”

“That’s fine,” says Reid. “I… I like to keep it inside me for as long as I can.”

Derek’s spent dick twitches valiantly as he zips up his pants. “God, that’s hot.”

Spencer rolls his eyes, doing up his own pants. “Your semen has proteins in it that activate chemoreceptors inside me that delay the onset of my heat, and the longer it’s allowed to activate those receptors the better.” He straightens his tie, then adds, “And also it’s really hot.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Morgan grins, laughing as Spencer hits him in the arm. He grabs a tissue to wipe his face off with, then pulls his mate into another hug.

When they exit the conference room, almost all of the Alphas on the local police force are mysteriously nowhere to be found, and Hotch is inconspicuously holding a file folder in front of his crotch as he talks to Rossi in front of one of the whiteboards. Emily sees them - Derek, with a proud swagger in his step like he just won the lottery, and Spencer, exhausted but clearly much more lucid with a giant bruise over his mating mark - and rolls her eyes.

Derek ruffles his mate’s hair affectionately and says, “Alright, pretty boy, let’s get back to work.”


End file.
